Pale Pit of Peril
Dungeon Under the Snowman This is the third dungeon, located in the Mountain Springs. It's a fairly straightforwards path from the landing site to this dungeon- just look for the giant snowman. Find the path that sneaks around behind it and goes under the snowman, where you'll find a weak gate you can break down that's blocking the dungeon entrance. Although you encountered your first proper boss in the Serpent Garden, the encounter on the final floor here will be a little more difficult- as will the journey to reach said floor. This is a five floor dungeon, with snowy and shady rooms with new enemies, as well as hazards like fire and poison. Your Red Pikmin can take care of the fire vents, but you'll need to discover White Pikmin on the third floor so you can overcome the poison hazards. Floor 1 *Fiery Dweevil x 2 *Snow Bulborb x 8 *Treasure x 1 This floor is actually very simple- an icy hallway leading in one direction, with the Research Pod on one end and the hole to the next floor on the other. In the middle of the hallway, however, there is a shiftable crate. It is blocking the way forwards, as well as the way into a room to the left. First off, you'll need to push it out of the way, which is easily done with the strength of 30 Pikmin. Then you can go into the left chamber and defeat all of the Snow Bulborbs, then take the treasure half-buried in the snow. As you attempt to bring back the treasure, a pair of Fiery Dweevils will drop from above. Attack them to pull back your treasure, but use measured whistle blasts to ensure that no Pikmin get caught up in any unexpected fire attacks. Once the treasure is yours, split up your groups and have one group of 30 Pikmin with Louie go into the left chamber. Now have Olimar's forces pull the crate in the direction of the Research Pod. It will open the path for Louie to get to the next floor's entrance. Everyone will follow him afterwards. Floor 2 *Cloaking Burrow-nit x 3 *Munge Dweevil x 2 *Shearwig x 7 *Treasure x 1 This floor can get a bit annoying, although it seems simple at first. The Research Pod lands in a small chamber. Just ahead is a large chamber with the treasure in the center, and the way to the next floor on the other end. However, the treasure is surrounded on 3 ends by Cloaking Burrow-Nits. Try and lure each of them away one by one from an angle, but be aware that Shearwigs will ambush you at intervals around the large chamber. And once you've freed the treasure, a pair of Munge Dweevils will lunge for it out of thin air. Like before, you need to battle to get it back, but they can spray poisonous gas that none of your Pikmin are immune to. In other words, you'll have to whistle for all of them if they get caught up in gas. Once the treasure is yours, head on down to the next floor. Floor 3 *Ivory Candypop Bud x 3 *Key x 1 You'll land in a big snowy room with no visible way forwards. Use these strange flowers to obtain up to 15 White Pikmin! Now, search around in the snow for the spot that makes your treasure gauge click madly. The White Pikmin will dig up a Key from beneath the frost and take it to the Research Pod, unlocking the entrance to the semifinal floor. Floor 4 *Fiery Dweevil x 2 *Hairy Bulborb x 2 *Munge Dweevil x 2 *Shearwig x 9 *Snow Bulborb x 9 *Fire Vent x 4 *Gas Pipe x 7 *Treasure x 2 *Key x 1 Right off the bat, you'll notice this floor is WAY more active than the others you've been through. There's a lot going on here, and a lot to do before you're allowed to take on this dungeon's boss! You start in a square chamber. The way out is blocked by a Gas Pipe. Know that only White Pikmin or explosives can shut down these, so make it your first task to get out there and start disabling the Gas Pipes. The Fire Vents can be shut off by any Pikmin, although Red Pikmin are safest. From your small square chamber, you'll make your way into a large chamber with a tower in the center. Two other rooms branch off from here. Ignore the center room from now, and proceed into the left room first. There's a Hairy Bulborb here, but you can deal with this brute easily if you smash it with Purple Pikmin. It will drop one of the floor's two treasures. Now go to the right room. Here, there's another Hairy Bulborb. Defeat it the same way as you did with the last one. The treasure gauge will be going off the charts, so move the body and dig where it was sleeping. Your White Pikmin will unearth the other treasure. With two rooms empty, it's time to take on the pillar. At first it'll seem like there's no way up to the top, but if you throw Purple Pikmin at the crumbling portion of the tower, the bricks around it will break, lowering it so you can walk around to the top. There are traps to disable as you make your way up, and likely more Snow Bulborbs. At the top though, you'll see that the Key is on an elevated platform, surrounded by dweevils that appear to be ignoring it. Whistle at the dweevils to scare them. They'll grab the Key and tumble off the tower. Then, you can take it for yourself. It'll open the way to the final floor at the base of the tower! Floor 5 (Final Floor) *Female Shearwig BOSS *Shearwig x ??? The Research Pod will land on the edge of a huge, snowy room that slopes down towards the center. Walk into the center and the snow will lower until it reaches ground level. Then, move away from the center because you're about to take on a Female Shearwig! This boss's big attacks are easy to predict and even easier to dodge, but its air blasts can be a nuisance, and you'll have an infinitely respawning army of Shearwigs to deal with in the meantime that prove to be a more than agitating distraction. Purple Pikmin can buy you some time to get a few shots on the boss. After its defeat, it'll drop a treasure that will show where treasures are located on the map, which will help a lot when searching for buried treasures. It doesn't monitor Keys though, which are entirely different. Now hop on that geyser and blast out of here with the White Pikmin! Wildlife *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Fiery Dweevil *Hairy Bulborb *Ivory Candypop Bud *Munge Dweevil *Shearwig *Snow Bulborb *FINAL FLOOR BOSS: Female Shearwig Portal-Kombat*Sysop*